X-Men: Gold Vol 2 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Ardian Syaf | CoverArtist2 = Jay Leisten | CoverArtist3 = Laura Martin | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = You've never exactly trusted us, and I know things are different after our war with the Inhumans. I know that. And I know that to the extent that you ever trusted us, we have a long way to go to rebuild that trust. But we're starting today. | Speaker = Kitty Pryde | StoryTitle1 = Back to the Basics: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Marc Guggenheim | Penciler1_1 = Ardian Syaf | Inker1_1 = Jay Leisten | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor1_3 = Chris Robinson | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** * * * * * * X-Men ** Student body *** *** *** *** *** *** Numerous unidentified others ** Original Five *** *** *** *** *** ** Blue Team *** *** *** *** * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Category:Dartayans/Appearances Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** *** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Solicit = FROM THE ASHES OF INHUMANS VS X-MEN, AN ALL-NEW TEAM OF X-MEN RISES! Xavier’s dream comes full circle as KITTY PRYDE takes the reins and assembles a squad of the most iconic X-Men to fight at her side. STORM. COLOSSUS. NIGHTCRAWLER. OLD MAN LOGAN. PRESTIGE. They are X-MEN GOLD! And they’re on a mission to be Earth’s finest heroes, even when that means defending those who hate and fear them. Brought to you by an all-star creative team of Marc Guggenheim (X-MEN, S.H.I.E.L.D., television’s Arrow) and Ardian Syaf (BATGIRL, SUPERMAN/BATMAN, BRIGHTEST DAY), a new beginning for the strangest heroes of all starts here! | Notes = * This issue features a recap sequence named The Road to X-Men Gold. It was written by Mike O'Sullivan and features the artwork of Arthur Adams, Chris Bachalo, Richard Bennett, Nick Bradshaw, Andrea Broccardo, John Byrne, John Cassaday, Frank Cho, Mike Choi, Dave Cockrum, Olivier Coipel, Alan Davis, Terry Dodson, Javier Garrón, Randall Green, Stuart Immonen, Jack Kirby, Adam Kubert, Greg Land, Salvador Larroca, Ken Lashley, Ed McGuinness, Steve McNiven, Al Milgrom, Carlos Pacheco, Whilce Portacio, Humberto Ramos, John Romita Jr., Marc Silvestri, Paul Smith, Dustin Weaver, and Leinil Francis Yu. * Certain panels in the original edition of this issue contained subliminal imagery referencing a conservative Islamic political movement against the Christian governor of Jakarta, Basuki Tjahaja Purnama. These references consist of the appearance of a storefront with the number 212, used to denote a mass protest that occurred on December 2, 2016; Colossus wearing a t-shirt which read "QS5:51," a reference to the Quranic verse 5:51 mostly used to oppose Purnama; and two New Yorkers wearing the number 51 on their clothes, another reference to 5:51. }} This imagery was inserted into the panels by penciler Ardian Syaf on his own. In response to the discovery of these references, Marvel released a statement in which Syaf's actions were condemned and it was assured the imagery was going to be removed from subsequent printings, digital versions, and trade paperbacks. }} Syaf's contract with Marvel was subsequently terminated as a result of these events. }} * Davis' Hip-Hop Variant was based on the cover of Grandmaster Flash's third album, They Said It Couldn't Be Done. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}